You wouldn't believe what happened Last Summer
by DJMitsu
Summary: A group of ...well, moderately normal anime fans, and a few non-otakus, are suddenly dropped into Hetalia! Better then it sounds, I promise.
1. It started with A Puddle

**Introduction**

I, Roxanna Montague, solemnly state that everything you're about to read is true. It will sound fake, and impossible, but believe me when I say that everything my four friends and I expierenced - and you're about to read - is absolutely fact. None of us are lying.

You're about to read about what happened me and my friends, and I'll do you a favor and explain a bit about them:

There's Kait. I've always just called her Kait, everyone does. Athletic lookin', funny, bright, taaall. I mean it, I've been jealous of her height for years now. not that I tell just _anyone_ that. She never really gets angry, but when she does, take my advice and CLEAR. OUT. Trust me, I wouldn't lie to ya. She's girly, but not in a little kid way. It's a kind of feminine thing, I actually like it about her.

There's Lilliana Jennings, who started hanging out with us more or less because we were the first to give her a shot. She's kinda dark and sadistic, but sweeter then she (or anyone) would care to admit. She comes cross as a creeper, but she's worth all the time you'll spend trying to figure her out.

Shanna Fernandes, ahh, my bestie since I met her, which was sometime in kindergarten if I remember right. Very tropical, flowers in her hair and everything - always that same hibiscus. I have no clue where she gets 'em, but whatever. She's kinda lazy with work and stuff, something we have in common, and athletic. She gets along with everyone, she's good at not ruffling feathers when she needs to blend in, something we don't have in common.

Blake Michaels. You will never meet a guy more obsessed with music in your life - Broadway, rap, country, blues, jazz, techno and pop, this guy listens to _everything._ You'd think he knew what was in before the musician even made it. He's cool, and pretty protective, the only guy in our little group. He doesn't understand our fascination with anime, however. Ah well.

Ahh, and then moi. The one, the only Roxanna Montague! I'm loud and proud, and in about ten years I'm willing to bet my life that I'll be the biggest actress in the world. I could make black turn white if I chatted it up a little bit. I'm lazy, and I take a thrill in knowing things. I map people out, I mean, emotionally and stuff- not that I really _care_...just, curious. yeah, that's why.

I, Roxanna Montague, solemnly swear that everything you are about to read is completely, totally true.


	2. A Meeting!

"Where's Lilliana?" Kait asked blinking, bouncing casually on her feet and looking anxiously around the hallways as everyone started to clear out to go home, the school slowly emptying until only the three remained in the hallway. The light coming in through the skylight lit up the highlights in her hair, natural ones, gold and red, almost spotlight-like as she looked around.

"She got held after by the art teacher, remember?" Shanna replied with a nod, reaching up to tuck a few strands of dark brown hair behind her ear, careful not to upset the large, colorful flower perched on her head. "She was drawing those dolls again."

"Those creepy voodoo things? I thought she was over that..." Blake siad sighing, rubbing his temples and shutting his eyes as he inwardly groaned. "Those thigns are a nuisance, she draws them on EVERYTHING. And then Roxanna gets into the act and practically advertises them to everyone..." He trailed off, waving as a girl bolted down the hallway, tackling all of them.

"No worry, I've returned!" She said smirking and ruffling Blake's hair, standing on tip-toe to ensure she would be able to reach the top of his head. Blake's black hair fell just past hsi eyes and he shoved her away halfheartedly, laughing lowly as he strightened it back up.

"Good to see you're back Roxanna." He said nodding and sticking a hand in his pocket, almost subconciously reaching out with one finger to touch his iPod, to be sure it was still there. "We were so worried~" He made a dramatic pose, pressing a hand to his heart and feigning concern.

"My acting's better." She replied with a laugh, dark red hair hanging loose and swaying just below her shoulders as she hugged Shanna tightly, adjusting her backpack. "You need more work, greenhorn."

"You're one to talk about work, how many classes are you failing again?" He asked laughing and jabbing her in the side, leaning back before she could strike out; it was a usual game between the two.

"I'm back!" A girl a bit younger then the rest of the group slowly jogged over, black hair tied back into a loose ponytail as she made it over to them and nodded. She crammed a few papers into her backpack lazily, following them all out as they marched outside, looking around and relaxing slightly as a cool breeze washed over the group.

They chatted casually, laughing and joking about as usual, eventually getting into an argument over Psychology homework.

"That mind over matter stuff _works_!" Roxanna insisted, crossing her arms defiantly. She was never one to lose in any kind of debate or argument, especially when she knew she was right. Which was, aheh, a lot of the time to her.

"It's bull, you can't just _think_ about something long and hard and have it just suddenly happen!" Shanna said shaking her head and laughing. "It doesn't work!"

"What was that you said, about the thinking?"

"Can't think long and hard?"

"That's what she said." Roxanna nodded smugly, laughing as Shanna rolled her eyes.

"You're changing the subject. You can't just think something and have it suddenly work or materialize or whatever it was mind over matter meant." Kait said nodding and laughing.

"You're just getting too into a role again, the role of naive teenage girl, with an imagination that's too big for her~" Blake laughed, dodging what would've been another blow to the chest as Roxanna shook her head. "Admit it though, there's no way just by thinking someone could make something happen or change!" he siad nodding.

There was a long silence, and Roxanna stared intensely at the ground, thinking deeply. Shanna laughed and pet a stray dog as it went by, looking from Lilliana, to Blake, to Kait, then back to Lilliana. Blake walked in long strides, his one year advantage giving him a significant height difference in comparison to the others, aside from Kait. Lilliana looked around, surveying the well-trimmed yards of the California neighborhood they called home. Kait watched Roxanna, blinking as her head suddenly jolted up.

"See that?" She asked smirking, that kind of smirk one gets when one knows something someone else doesn't.

"Yeah, it's a puddle." Lilliana said nodding as they all looked from the small collection of water on the road to Roxanna, who nodded as if to encourage them.

"It's more then that. If you _think hard enough._" She said nodding, stopping and staring down at the small pool of water as if it were something sacred. "Go on, think, open your mind's eye and tell me what this is." She grinned from ear to ear, looking back up to the group and crossing her arms.

"Our mind's what?" Blake raised a brow, squinting at the puddle. "it's water. Just water. From rain, you know, we get that here." He siad nodding and looking back up with an unimpressed shrug.

Roxanna shrugged, crouching low and almost sitting in the middle of the road. She satred intensely at the water, shaking her head. "More then that. Look closer, really try. I see a portal." She said nodding and straightening up slightly with a smirk. "To the best of places."

"Oh really?" Kait laughed, pushing her hair over her hair and raising a brow, highly amused by all this fuss - over a puddle, I mean, really! "Where does it go then?"

"Oooh, our favorite place in the world!" Roxanna said brightening significantly, nodding and stnading up completely again. "Out of this world! Think."

She waited a few moments, growing more and more impatient as they all exchanged shrugs and quizzical glances, looking at her. "Obviously we don't know, so enlighten us, Roxy." Blake said smirking.

"Do NOT call me 'Roxy'," she said scowling darkly, "I'm ROXANNA. Nothing else." She brushed herself off, expression lightening again as she pointed to the water and slowly started humming in a steady, loud tone. Eventually singing as no one quite got the hint.

"_Marukaite Chikyuu, Marukaite Chikyuu, Marukaite Chikyuu, boku Heta-"_

"YOU'RE KIDDING." Lilliana laughed and shook her head, eyes rolling casually as she stuck her hands in her pockets. "Come on, quit playing around, Hetalia's an anime, remember? You kinda CAN'T go there."

"Ugh, you girls are absolutely freakin' insane." Blake said shaking his head and immediately pulling his iPod out; it was routine, Hetalia was mentioned and there was a nice, loong period of nothing but pairing debates, OC debates, fanfiction discussions, and bringing up favorite characters. Nothing was more boring to him. Well, except Beethoven or bach. Or Chopin...hmm...

"Are you sure? Cause I'm sure I can hear..." Roxanna paused, making a face of the upmost confusion as she leaned down towards the water again, "I do believe I hear England laughing! And, by god, could that be Romano telling Spain of his deep love?" She smirked, knowing she'd at least gotten Lilliana and Kait. Shanna didn't liiike like any characters, she didn't really get involved much in romance. But two out of three was enough.

"Augh, you're such a tease Roxanna. Quit making us wish our little hearts away!" Kait smiled and shook her head, pink dress swaying in an elegant manner as another gust of wind blew, whipping everyone's hair in their faces. "it's so not fair, making us picture that!"

"I'm not picturing, I can HEAR it." Roxanna insisted crossing her arms and raising a brow. Honestly, she had no clue why she was so into this, but she felt like she couldn't just leave this alone. She had to pester and bug until they admitted it, she was right. "I can almost see it, the shaggy blond hair of our favorite little Briton, tomatoes..."

"A 'cloak'?" Shanna asked laughing and beaming as she tilted her head. Roxanna paused momentarily, shrugging. "Yes, France may be there too..." France was a vunerable point for Roxanna. All her anime characters were.

"This puddle is magic." Roxanna continued with a firm nod. "You're all just not thinking hard enough. This puddle is Hetalia. A portal. I'd bet on it!"

"What would you bet?" Blake asked holding one of his ear buds as he raised a brow and blinked at her. "You gamble an awful lot, Roxanna~ What is it you would be willing to leave to chance?" Really, was she insane or something?

"My beret!" She said nodding as the group tensed up. Even Lilliana seemed to pause and take that in, which was rare for someone as easily adaptable as she was. That beret...was _priceless_ to her. her dad had gotten it from France, she cherished that thing like a mother would cherish a child.

"Oh yeah?" Blake asked clearing his throat. "Prove it."

Roxanna nodded, feelign everyone look at her, moving to one side of the road as a car passed and honked for them to clear the way. She stared down at her reflection in the small colection of dingy water, squinting and thinking hard. _Everything I just said is true, everything I just said is true...everything..._

She took a deep breath and jumped - as if she was jumping into a pool or something - and shut her eyes tightly. She braced herself for the bitter, dissappointing contact with the ground, and the confident grin on Blake's face, he would insist upon getting the beret immediately afterwards...

There was a loud crash, but the contact never came.

**~~xXx~~**

The others, after a good deal of shock, had followed suit; Roxanna leaned up, feeling slightly disoriented from the fall, the weight of her four friends on and around her, and the sheer amazement that it had worked. She was right. As always.

It took a moment, but everyone was slowly able to lift their heads and take in their surroundings: They'd all landed on a laaarge, round table with chairs neatly placed around it. The floor was some pale tan or pink kind of tile, and there were potted plants on mini pillars around the wise room, which was circular shaped just like the table they were all currently draped over eachother in the middle of. Sunlight filtered in through large, tall windows with light curtains pulled halfway shut, and were open, bringing in a cool summer breeze.

This they noticed much after what first met their eyes. The first thing each and every one of them had seen was another face. A tall man in a trenchcoat, a guy in a WWI Bomber Jacket, bright blue eyes behind glasses, a tall, slim-looking man with shaggy blond hair and emerald green eyes - a shade that would rival even Roxanna's -, short man with ash brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and dark brown eyes, dressed in a green, wide-sleeved shirt, and another man dressed in wide red pants, and blue shirt accompanied by a matching 'cloak'.

There were a few moments where nothing happened, everyone simply sat in a stunned silence that only comes with that kind of random, completely unexpected occurance such as the one they'd all just expierenced. Finally, it was the blue-eyed glasses wearing one tht broke the silence, jumping up and pointing energetically at the group.

"_THE FUCK ARE YOU_?"


End file.
